This invention relates to power systems, and more particularly, to systems for extracting power from the tides.
The recently developed shortage of fossil sources of energy, such as petroleum, and the sharp increase in the price of these energy sources has stimulated a great deal of interest in alternative sources of power. Among the more attractive of these alternatives is the generation of electrical power from the tides. This source is inexhaustible, non-polluting, and has no fuel requirements. In view of these advantages, it is not surprising that there has long been an interest in the generation of electrical power from the tides.
Among prior art tide power systems are the systems disclosed in Newhouse U.S. Pat. No. 189,643, patented Apr. 17, 1877; Wilde U.S. Pat. No. 537,398, patented Apr. 9, 1895; Knobloch U.S. Pat. No. 582,651, patented May 18, 1897; Keller U.S. Pat. No. 584,367, patented June 15, 1897; Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 651,454, patented June 12, 1900; Nevins U.S. Pat. No. 726,733, patented Apr. 28, 1903; Smith U.S. Pat. No. 946,585, patented Jan. 18, 1910; Rennolds U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,443, patented Mar. 9, 1920; Defour U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,481, patented Feb. 14, 1928; Roure U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,874, patented Feb. 1, 1955; and Fixel U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,540, patented Feb. 11, 1969. These patents disclose various schemes for directing the flow of water in response to the tides through a water wheel coupled to an electric generator or other power consuming instrumentality. In general, these systems are characterized by an inefficient use of the power available from the tides or by complex structures which are both expensive to construct and difficult to maintain. In particular, these systems have not included simple means for controlling the flow of tidewater.